Sathru (2019 film)
| runtime = 117 minutes | country = India | language = Tamil | film name = }} Sathru is a 2019 Indian Tamil language action thriller film written and directed by Naveen Nanjundan on his directorial debut. The film stars Kathir, Srushti Dange in the lead roles while Ponvannan, G. Marimuthu, and Suja Varunee play supportive roles. Cast Trailer Songs Release Date|last=|first=|date=2019-01-17|website=News Bugz|language=en-US|archive-url=|archive-date=|dead-url=|access-date=2019-02-22}} The film released on 8 March 2019 and received good reviews from the audience. Plot Kathiresan is a honest and rightful cop. His passion in his work and honesty leads to him being brutal to the culprits. His way of inquiry is way too harsh. This causes his colleagues and his higher officials to show faces to him. Kathiresan is from a middle-class family. His father is an ex-military official. His elder brother Viswa, is an army man. He lives with his sister-in-law, his father and his niece, Shruthi. He has a girlfriend, Darshini, who is his sister-in-law's cousin. Here comes Prabhakaran, who is a spoiled youth. He hails from Madhurai and lives with his friends. In order to earn money, the kidnap young kids and demand ransom from their parents. Once, they kidnap the son of a rich man, Mahendran. Mahendran personally knows the commissioner and the case goes to the police. Together with the rich kid, they kidnap a poor man's child as well. A ransom of 5 crores is demanded. The ACP delays it, which causes the poor kid to die. Fearing his own son's life, Mahendran gives 5 crores. Prabha asks Kathir to give the money to some lady on the train. As that, Kathir sees a lady with her son and gives her the money. He gets onto the next compartment. The guy slaps the lady and escapes with the money. Kathir is led to a room in a flat and he kills the guy, Kutty. He saves the money and the kid. The department suspends Kathir, as he was told not to shoot the culprit. The kidnappers, angered by the death of their friend, vows revenge. The hit Sruthi while back from school. The whole family goes to the hospital and the guys come there. The were unable to kill the rest as Kathir is present. One of them later calls Kathir and threatens him. His father tells him to kill all of them in 24hours. The clock starts ticking at 9pm. Kathir finds the guy later and kills him afterwards. Another man Sekar enters and flees after seeing Kathir and his friends, Arun and Parthiban. He informs Prabha and is soon killed by them. When they go to Prabha's residence, they find nothing. Prabha still tries to kill everyone, including his sister-in-law's parents. But Kathir saves them. Later, when he brings them to the police station for safety, he sees the small boy from the train. He realizes that he is a pick-pocket and the lady is not his mother. He finds her name as Kasturi and brings the boy along to find her. Her flat is also empty. Kathir's father is killed at his house by Prabha. Kathir hides this from his family and asks them to stay at the hospital. Meanwhile, two men enter the hospital but find the police and Kathir's brother Viswa there. Kathir's friend, Arun is killed on the road. Later, his friend Parthiban's son is kidnapped. They track that this is Prabha's gang. When talking with Prabha, they realizes that their car is stalled at a police checking. Despite information, the police lose them. A chase ensues. But they discover that the boy is not in their car. Kasturi has the boy and hides in a beach house. Prabha and his another friend Guna is there. Kathir tells the pick-pocket boy to keep watch. Later he and his friend get caught. Viswa is lured into the carpark and stabbed, but survives. Kathir later escapes with the pick-pocket boy's help. His sister-in-law is later asked to go buy medicines by the disguised Kasturi. When she is outside, Prabha comes to stab her but is unsuccessful. Kathir chases them and kills them all, including Kasturi. Cast * Kathir as Kathiresan * Srushti Dange as Darshini * Laguparan as Prabhakaran * Ponvannan as Kathiresan's father * G. Marimuthu as S. Sankara Lingam IPS * Suja Varunee as Kasthuri * Pawan as Viswa, Kathiresan's brother * Neelima Rani as Kathiresan's sister-in-law Production Following the success of Pariyerum Perumal, actor Kathir decided to shift his acting career into a commercial flick for the first time by signing to act in an action thriller film directed by debutant Naveen Nanjundan in around 2018 with the actor agreed to have portrayed the role of a police cop for the first time in his career through this project. The film was extensively shot in Chennai, Puducherry and Hyderabad. Marketing The official teaser of the film was launched by actor Jayam Ravi on 5 January 2019. The official trailer of the film was unveiled by director Atlee Kumar on 22 February 2019. Release The film was earlier planned for a theatrical release in around February 2019 but was postponed to have its release on 1 March 2019 due to tight race at the box office. The film was later confirmed to hit the screens on 8 March 2019. Soundtrack References Category:2019 films Category:Tamil-language films Category:Indian films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:Indian action films Category:Indian thriller films Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in Chennai Category:Films shot in Puducherry Category:Films shot in Telangana